


Ciri Knows

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Gwraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Roach Ships It (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt's and Jaskier's relationship, from Ciri's POV.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Ciri Knows

Ciri doesn’t need Geralt and Jaskier to tell her what exactly is going on between them. She figures it out herself from:

1\. The way that Geralt looks at Jaskier, when he thinks that no one is noticing.

2\. The way Jaskier casually slings an arm over Geralt’s shoulders, while they’re walking, and just keeps it there.

3\. The exchanging of small smiles between them.

4\. All of Jaskier’s new songs, which turn out to be happy love songs. (“I need to write a ballad, but I lack the inspiration!”)

5\. The way they insist on getting a single room for themselves, instead of two separate ones, even though they’re not short on coin. (“Yes were are, Ciri”).

6\. Looking tired and sleepy in the morning, although they were supposed to have a full night of rest. Jaskier mumbling something about needing to get a new pair of pants because his old ones got “brutally torn off my body by a wild dog”. Geralt glancing at him sideways, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

6\. The way they wake up after sleeping in the wild, Ciri finding them tangled up in each other in the mornings. Jaskier usually lays on top of Geralt, snoring into his chest, his bedroll completely abandoned by their side.

7\. The way Geralt smiles into his tankard and rolls his eyes fondly, when hearing a specific line in Jaskier’s songs.

8\. Jaskier cursing softly when treating the Witcher’s wounds after a contract, Geralt staring at him with a mix of guilt and fondness. Ciri’s pretty sure she hears a kiss after she turns away.

9\. The way they always fight about who should get a bigger portion a food. (“Take it Geralt, You’re a Wicther, you need it”. “Fuck you, I’m not a fragile human, take that back!”).

10\. The way Geralt glares across the room at anyone who tries to flirt with Jaskier. The way Jaskier completely ignores anybody who tries to woo him and finds his way back to sit by Geralt’s side.

11\. The nights they spend talking, sitting by the fire. Ciri can’t make out their words, but the softness in their voices in unmistakable.

12\. Jaskier always cleaning Geralt’s armor after a contract, cursing at the blood and intestines.

13\. Geralt getting a pair of lute strings at the market, when he thinks that Ciri isn’t looking.

14\. Geralt smiling when Ciri calls Jaskier her dad, too. The Witcher is still smiling as he pats Jaskier on the back, Jaskier who almost chocked on his ale upon hearing Ciri’s words.

(-Geralt, did you hear what Ciri just called me?? She called me “dad”!

-I’m not deaf, Jaskier.

-Ugh, how do you always manage to ruin the moment?

-Always?

-Be thankful that I’m not insisting on you to marry me.

-Maybe that would shut you up).

15\. The way Geralt holds Jaskier for a long time, before they part ways for a couple of weeks. Jaskier notices Ciri looking at them and pats Geralt awkwardly on the back, but Geralt only tightens his embrace. It’s another full minute before he lets go.

16\. The way they greet each other after reuniting. Jaskier hugs Ciri first, lifting her up for a brief moment. And then he leaps at Geralt, almost tackling him to the ground. Geralt laughs and lifts Jaskier in the air, spinning him once, before setting him back on his feet. The way Geralt holds him tight, afraid of letting go.

And finally, Jaskier pulls back and kisses Geralt on the lips. Ciri’s eyes slightly widen, but she smiles.

Geralt pulls back, startled, casting a worried look at Ciri. “Jaskier!”

“Oh, c'mon. She knows”.

Ciri nods, chuckling slightly. “I do. And I’m happy that my two dads love each other”.

Geralt stares at her, unblinking. “How did you find out?”

Jaskier rolls his eyes. “It’s not that we were exactly subtle about it”.

“Yes, we were”.

“Geralt. Please”.

“But we were!”

“Gods, you’re so oblivious”.

“Oh, I’m the oblivious one?”

Ciri trails after them, leading Roach by the reins. She’s still smiling, watching the two of them bicker. Jaskier still has one arm wrapped around Geralt’s waist and Geralt is still holding Jaskier by the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
